Veuillez Sauvegarder
by prxmroses
Summary: It's BTS Fic. Taehyung/Jungkook. TaeKook/VKook. Keduanya pikir ini adalah akhir dari segalanya—keduanya telah hancur berkeping-keping. Namun percayakah bahwa cinta tersebut kembali hidup dan mekar menjadi bunga yang luar biasa indah ; karena Demi Tuhan, keajaiban itu nyata. RnR?
**Veuillez Sauvegarder** (c) **prxmroses
** BTS's Fic ; Taehyung/Jungkook ; T/T+  
I don't take any profit from the characters on this story. They are all just not mine.  
But I have the plot.

.

.

.

...

 _Lately I've been thinking, thinking about what we had._

 _And I know it was hard, it was all that we knew._

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kamarnya yang mengukung dirinya. Pandangannya berpendar penuh dengan binar melihat rintikan salju yang merintih turun begitu tenang memenuhi jalanan Seoul yang membentang. Ujung jemarinya bergetar ia gunakan untuk bermain-main pada permukaan kaca, mengusap embun yang membuat segalanya nampak buram. Syaraf-syarafnya bagai beku termakan oleh dinginnya cuaca. Seluruh gerakannya kaku termakan getaran-getaran kecil yang menyerang seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Air mata menggenang sempurna di kedua pelupuk matanya, mengaburkan pandangannya, tak lagi membawa sejuta spektrum yang selalu nampak di wajahnya. Bibir bawahnya membiru. Pori-porinya bagai megap-megap meminta suhu hangat untuk merengkuhnya. Jungkook memejamkan matanya ketika ulu hatinya terasa luar bisa ngilu. Paru-parunya meminta pasukan oksigen yang lebih, namun tenggorokannya bagai tercengkram batuan es yang menohok tajam.

Seluruhnya terasa monoton bagai Jungkook. Tak ada warna selain hitam dan putih. _Tidak_ , semuanya abu-abu. Kota abu-abu, jalanan abu-abu, salju abu-abu dan sekelebat bayangan memorinya yang membercak dengan begitu jelas pada akalnya. Ia meringis kecil, merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri yang haus akan pelukan hangat. Jantungnya tak lagi bekerja ketika kedipan matanya membuatnya kini terpojok kehabisan nyawanya. Perih membakar tenggorokannya. Paru-parunya kering, _kempis_ –dan tak ada satupun oksigen yang bersedia _menyelamatkannya_ dari seluruh rasa sakit yang menyerangnya kali ini. Rasanya bagai tamparan kecil mendepak tubuhnya pergi, seakan dirinya bukan apa yang _dunia_ inginkan, bukan apa yang _**ia**_ dambakan selama ini. Sepasang mata bulatnya menyipit kaku; _menatap siapakah sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermain di halaman rumahnya_. Keduanya saling melempar bola saju dengan tawa yang membendung kebahagiaan mereka. Membuat boneka salju. Berlarian di tengah tumpukan salju yang mengakhiri keduanya terjatuh, sambil mendekap satu sama lain. _Itu Jungkook_ –itu dirinya; tidak, itu _mereka_. Dirinya dan Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook meremat kaus tipis yang membalut tubuhnya. Tak ada yang ingin ia lakukan selain membunuh dirinya sendiri sekarang ini. Ia benci dirinya yang kini terlihat lemah tak berdaya tanpa kehadiran Kim Taehyung. Ia membenci siapakah setan yang merasukinya saat ini, membuatnya menjadi tak lebih dari selembar kertas yang terlempar jauh dari lembaran kertas lainnya. Ia ingin menginjak tubuhnya sendiri, menyumpahi dirinya, menendang wajahnya sendiri, _mencaci maki dirinya_ yang rapuh dan hancur. Dirinya yang tak dapat berdiri dengan begitu kokoh tanpa Kim Taehyung sebagai tiangnya. Ia ingin menjalani harinya seperti dulu, seperti sebelum ia bertemu dengan si _brengsek_ itu. Kenapa sulit baginya untuk menjadi siapakah dirinya pada empat tahun yang lalu. Kenapa enggan hatinya memaksa akalnya untuk membuang dan membakar ribuan memori yang keduanya lukis dengan sebuah kuas, yang keduanya genggam bersama sembari menautkan jari jemari mereka secara erat. Kenapa Kim Taehyung harus menambahkan warna dalam hidupnya ketika pada akhirnya semuanya akan kembali menjadi semula, _atau bahkan lebih buruk_.

"–kau bajingan, hyung."

Jari telunjuknya menuliskan nama Kim Taehyung pada kaca jendelanya. Ia mengetukkan ujung jemarinya pada permukaan berbayang tersebut. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, menatap nanar nama yang tertulisd di hadapannya. "...bisakah aku," ia meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kaca jendelanya, menghapus nama Kim Taehyung dalam hitungan detik, "melupakanmu semudah kau yang pergi meninggalkanku?" ia melanjutkannya dengan suara yang sengau. Seluruh tubuhnya panas terbakar amarah. Jungkook mendecih kecil ketika menyadari pada akhirnya apa yang tengah ia bendung terjatuh juga, _untuk yang kesekian kalinya_. "Aku benci menjadi lemah karenamu. Aku benci diriku yang menangisi orang tak berguna sepertimu," gumamnya, masih sambil memainkan jarinya di atas permukaan kaca jendelanya yang penuh dengan embun. "Brengsek sekali kau yang mengatakan aku bisa kuat menjalani hariku tanpamu."

Jungkook tertawa kecil, "aku sangat kuat tanpa kehadiranmu."

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Menahan air matanya untuk tak kembali jatuh. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Rasanya tenang, walaupun kacau. Perasaannya masih sama, kacau balau dan berantakan, karena Kim Taehyung merupakan sumber dimana dirinya kehilangan jiwanya. Orang yang dengan santainya membawanya pergi dari tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada, membuatnya merasakan bagaimana indahnya dunia bersamanya– _lalu membuangnya ketika ia rasa ini merupakan hari yang tepat bagi Jungkook untuk mencicipi kerasnya dunia_ , seakan enggan baginya untuk merasakan kesulitan yang sama.

' _Lost in confusion, like an illusion.'_

Ya. Jungkook tersesat pada dunianya sendiri–ia tersesat di tengah jutaan rasa bingung yang menghantuinya. Haruskah ia melupakan Taehyung dan me _reset_ semuanya ; melupakan Taehyung, membuangnya jauh-jauh dari pikiran dan hidupnya, dan memulai sebuah kehidupan baru tanpa secuilpun nama Kim Taehyung di benaknya. Haruskah ia menjadi _kuat_ tanpa eksistensi Kim Taehyung–jawabannya satu, _ya ia harus_. Namun bagaimana ia bisa melakukan semuanya jika kini ia tak lebih dari seonggok sampah yang tak berguna, yang tak dapat bergerak sendiri karena Kim Taehyung telah _melumpuhkannya_. Kim Taehyung telah menghancurkannya lebih dari dimana seharusnya batasnya berada. Membuatnya menjadi luar biasa kotor, menyedihkan dan Jungkook membenci dirinya.

...

 _Have you been drinking to take all the pain away?_

 _I wish that I could give you what you deserve_

Jungkook sempurna; ia merupakan definisi lain dari kesempurnaan. Ia tampan, pintar, memiliki banyak uang dan lahir dengan segudang bakat yang mengikutinya kemanapun ia berada. Suaranya lembut, begitu bagaimana orang memujinya. Ditambah dengan kemampuan menari dan menggambarnya yang luar biasa. Bukan hal yang tabu jika orang-orang banyak yang _memujinya_ dan _memujanya_. Jungkook terlalu sempurna untuk diabaikan seperti itu saja. Ia seperti sebuah mahkota dunia yang membutuhkan partner untuk tetap membuatnya bernafas dengan cara yang begitu sempurna sekalipun cara tersebut merupakan cara tersederhana; _orang sepertinya pasti membutuhkan seorang pasangan_ , dan itu yang membuat ribuan wanita mencari atensi di hadapannya. Bertingkah di hadapannya bahwa mereka merupakan siapa yang tengah Jungkook cari. Sayangnya saja, Jungkook terhitung orang yang kaku dalam percintaan. Menolak ribuan pernyataan cinta para wanita yang jatuh hati padanya sudah seperti kebiasaan sehari-harinya. Ia rasa, ia hanya _belum saatnya_ memiliki hubungan percintaan dengan siapapun.

Tapi siapa yang akan percaya jika pada akhirnya, Jungkook melangkah berdampingan di lorong kampus dengan seorang pria yang menggenggam jemarinya dengan erat. Menautkan masing-masing jari keduanya dan tak membiarkan sedikitpun celah mengisi kekosongan mereka. Kim Taehyung; mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Bahasa Inggris semester dua dengan Jungkook, mahasiswa jurusan Seni semester awal. Baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung, keduanya sama-sama pria yang digilai kaum hawa. Dan melihat keduanya yang berjalan berdampingan ketika sebelumnya bahkan mereka tak memiliki ikatan apapun membuat siapapun yang menangkap mereka terkejut saat itu juga. Taehyung dengan rambut oranye terangnya dan pakaian kasualnya menggenggam erat jemari Jungkook, membawa pria yang lebih muda kemanapun ia pergi. Terkadang ia merangkulnya, tak mempedulikan Jungkook yang merasa sedikit risih akibat perlakuannya.

Dan ketika untuk pertama kalinya hubungan keduanya di deklarasikan–ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba di kabarkan terjatuh dari lantai dua, membuat Jungkook segera melangkah keluar dari kelasnya. Melupakan dosennya yang tengah berkoar, melupakan pandangan penuh tanya yang teman-temannya ajukan padanya, karena saat itu pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Kim Taehyung. Si senior brengseknya yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbicara di kafe, pria aneh yang langsung menggenggam tangannya di hari keduanya berkenalan, si idiot yang membuat keduanya menjadi luar biasa dekat dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua bulan. Dan saat itu Jungkook hanya berpikir satu hal; bagaimana bisa orang seperti Kim Taehyung dengan bodohnya membahayakan dirinya dengan jatuh dari lantai dua, dan tak berpikir dengan kejadian tersebut telah membuat fokus Jungkook buyar dan membuatnya segera melangkah keluar kelas. Meninggalkan kelasnya, kehilangan sejumlah materi yang seharusnya dapat ia garap.

Langkah kaki Jungkook terhenti di hadapan segerombolan orang. Pandangannya membuyar ketika Park Jimin, teman Taehyung segera menariknya masuk ke dalam gerombolan tersebut. Jungkook menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, jika apa yang akan dilihatnya setelah berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam gerombolan ini merupakan tubuh Kim Taehyung yang hancur dan berlumuran darah, _maka ia tidak siap_. Ia punya sejenis ketakutan terhadap darah, bukan phobia yang serius. Hanya gejala pusing dan mual yang membuatnya tak dapat berdiri dengan tegap setiap kali melihat darah di sekitarnya. Kedua kelopak matanya reflek mengatup ketika pada akhirnya kini ia telah melangkah masuk ke dalam gerombolan tersebut.

"Jungkook-ah, buka matamu."

Suara Jimin yang menginterupsinya untuk membuka matanya nampak tak mampu membuat Jungkook kembali membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Terlebih suara bising yang dihasilkan ramai orang-orang di sekitarnya mendadak hilang tergantikan oleh keheningan yang mulai merengkuh suasana tegang tersebut. "Hey, Jungkook-ah, buka matamu," kali ini suara berat milik Taehyung yang menginterupsinya. Membuat jantung Jungkook perlahan berpacu menjadi luar biasa tak berirama dan tak teratur. Otaknya telah melenceng jauh membayangkan tubuh hancur berlumuran darah Kim Taehyung yang berada di hadapannya, menginterupsinya dan memaksanya untuk melihat ke arahnya.

Perlahan Jungkook membuka matanya– _dan keparat_ , ia tak mendapatkan apa yang sejak tadi ia takutkan. Kim Taehyung yang jatuh dari lantai dua, Kim Taehyung yang tubuhnya hancur berlumuran darah, atau Kim Taehyung yang tengah meregang nyawa akibat kesalahan idiotnya. Yang ia dapati sekarang ini ada sesosok pria tolol yang tengah duduk bersila di hadapannya dengan sebuket bunga mawar putih besar di tangannya. Rambutnya ia tata dengan asal, acak-acakkan namun memberikan kesan maskulin yang selama ini selalu membuat Jungkook iri karena Taehyung memiliki apa yang seluruh pria dambakan.

"Kau ini lama sekali sih, aku sudah menunggumu untuk datang sejak tadi. Kalau aku benar-benar jatuh dari lantai dua dan kau datang selambat ini mungkin aku sudah mati duluan disini," protesnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor dengan tangan kirinya yang menganggur. "Oh ya," ia berseru sejenak, tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena ia memilih untuk memperbaiki penampilannya terlebih dahulu. Jungkook berdecak malas, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, hampir menangis namun seluruh kegiatan bodoh yang Taehyung lakukan membuat air matanya langsung mengering begitu saja. "Ada bunga untukmu, dari Kim Taehyung tampan."

 _ **Pluk**_.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan ketika Taehyung langsung melemparkan buket bunga mawar putih yang sejak tadi ia genggam ke hadapan Jungkook. "Hey _bro,_ astaga lakukan sedikit dengan benar," Jimin segera memecahkan keheningan tersebut dan mendorong pundak Taehyung untuk kembali mengambil buket bunga yang baru saja ia lemparkan ke arah Jungkook. Jimin langsung mengulurkan buket bunga tersebut dan memaksa Taehyung untuk kembali mengambilnya. "Ambil dan berikan dengan benar," perintah Jimin, membuat Taehyung reflek mendesah malas dan mengusap tengkuknya.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka, yang mengelilingi Taehyung dan Jungkook mulai berharap jika Taehyung akan melakukan apa yang Jimin perintahkan. Memberikan buket bunga berisi mawar putih yang berada di genggamannya kepada Jungkook dengan benar. Namun _tidak_ , Taehyung kembali melempar buket bunga tersebut dan membiarkannya terjatuh di hadapan Jungkook. Perilakunya membuat siapapun yang memperhatikannya menahan nafas kebingungan. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya dapat menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Akalnya benar-benar belum menggapai hal apapun mengenai apa yang tengah terjadi di antara dirinya dan Kim Taehyung.

"Jika kau menganggap bahwa aku merupakan orang yang _berharga_ bagimu, aku hanya meminta satu permohonan; tolong hargai buket bungaku–ambil dan jaga itu baik-baik, lalu terima aku sebagai kekasihmu. Jika kau pikir bahwa aku masih _bukan siapa-siapa_ untukmu dalam dua bulan ini, injak bunga itu. Katakan padaku bahwa kau memiliki alasan yang besar untuk menolakku. Dan setelah itu kau bisa mendepakku jauh-jauh dari hidupmu; mudah bukan? Hanya mengambil buket bunga tersebut jika kau juga mencintaiku, dan kita adalah sepasang kekasih setelahnya. Atau menginjaknya, dan aku akan pergi."

Taehyung berdehem kecil setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia menarik segaris seringaian kecil tak berarti di wajahnya, namun segera menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika tak menemukan reaksi apapun dari Jungkook. Pria yang lebih muda hanya dapat terbelenggu tak berdaya di hadapannya, garis wajahnya kaku tanpa sedikitpun ekspresi. Taehyung _tahu_ , mereka semua _tahu_ , Jungkook kini tengah berada di ambang keputus asaannya untuk menentukan perasaannya.

Pada detik selanjutnya, keheningan yang tercipta pecah begitu saja ketika Jungkook berdecak malas dan segera mengambil buket bunga di hadapannya. "Ini terlalu indah untuk di injak. Pikir kau aku ini orang macam apa yang mau menginjak bunga seindah ini?" gerutunya dan mengusap beberapa kelopak bunga mawar putih tersebut. Taehyung terdiam melihat apa yang saat ini sedang Jungkook lakukan. Ia mencoba untuk mencerna segalanya hingga– " _BRO!_ Jungkook menerimamu!" Jimin berteriak dan Taehyung langsung bersorak kegirangan. Meloncat dengan penuh semangat dan jatuh berlutut di aspal dengan kedua tangannya yang terangkat di udara. " _Thanks lord,"_ ucapnya dengan aksen bahasa inggris yang menggelitik telinga.

Selepas kejadian hari itu, semua orang sadar bahwa kehadiran Taehyung dalam kehidupan Jungkook terlebih setelah merajut kisah mereka dalam status kekasih telah membuat pria kelinci kesayangan teman-temannya itu mengalami banyak perubahan di hidupnya. Bukan hal yang besar, namun pada dasarnya ia menemukan _kebahagiaan_ nya. Kebahagiaan kecilnya yang datang setiap kali Taehyung melangkah mendekatinya, membawakan sejumlah tawa yang mengocok perutnya, menarik segaris senyuman di bibirnya dan membuat segalanya terasa begitu berharga. Hingga enggan bagi Jungkook untuk menutup matanya dan kehilangan sedetik waktu hidupnya, karena Kim Taehyung telah membuat apa yang mereka bilang sebagai _Fantasy World_ di dunia Jungkook. Dan itu semua _nyata_ , bukan sebuah ilusi karena Jungkook telah merasakannya.

Taehyung bukan _mereka_ si tipikal pria romantis yang selalu membawakan bunga untuk kekasihnya, memberikan Jungkook sebungkus cokelat, atau berdiri di atas gedung dan membacakan bait demi bait puisi buatannya. Ia memiliki caranya sendiri untuk membuat Jungkook bahagia dan tertawa hanya karena eksistensinya. Cara yang begitu ampuh membuat Jungkook bagai seorang pecandu narkoba yang mengalami _sakau_ , membutuhkan Kim Taehyung sebagai nikotinnya. Taehyung mampu membuat Jungkook menangis sesenggukkan memintanya untuk menemaninya ketika hujan datang, karena ia merindukan dekapan hangat Kim Taehyung yang selalu merengkuhnya dan merangkap tubuhnya dengan kehangatan. Taehyung bisa melakukannya, _dengan caranya sendiri_ , yang tak dapat orang lain tiru dan ia berjanji bahwa Jeon Jungkook akan menjadi satu-satunya pria yang merasakan ribuan cara uniknya yang membuat pria kelinci tersebut terus-menerus membutuhkannya.

Jungkook pikir, Taehyung _tak kalah_ sempurna dari dirinya. Atau mungkin, pria itu memang ribuan kali jauh lebih sempurna dari dirinya. Kemampuan bermain saxophone yang luar biasa, suara sengaunya yang merdu, jemarinya yang handal memetik senar gitar, dan penampilan personalnya yang menjadi titik utamanya. Kulit kecokelatan dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan kurus, namun dengan lengan yang berotot dan menyembulkan urat-uratnya, yang mampu membuat wajah Jungkook habis terbakar rasa malu setiap kali ia mengintip kecil lengan Taehyung ketika pria yang lebih tua mengenakan kaus lengan buntung kebanggaannya. Sepasang mata elangnya yang tajam dan runcing, hidung mancungnya yang terbentuk luar biasa sempurna, sepasang garis bibirnya yang tebal dan rahangnya yang terpahat dengan begitu detail tanpa sedikitpun cacat maupun kesalahan. Telinganya yang penuh dengan _piercings_ , menghiasi kedua telinga kanan maupun kirinya. Dan Jungkook rasa ia harus _sedikit_ mengubah penampilannya. Apapun itu. Taehyung hanya membutuhkan sosok yang lebih layak disandingkan bersamanya–yang nampak tak jauh nakal, namun masih memiliki kesan manis yang Taehyung suka; bukan Jeon Jungkook si pria tak tahu _fashion_ yang memilih untuk mengenakan apapun yang berada di lemarinya.

Itu yang menjadi alasan mengapa saat itu, tepat pada perayaan setahun keduanya menjalin kasih, Jungkook muncul di hadapan apartemen Taehyung dengan penampilan yang mampu membuat Taehyung tersedak liurnya saat itu. Rambutnya ia cat menjadi kemerahan, tepatnya merah tua. Sepasang _piercings_ yang menggantung di lubang tindik telinganya. Dan penampilan _para pemberontak_ yang membalut tubuhnya. Taehyung menjilat seluruh bibirnya tak percaya, lalu menelan bulat-bulat liurnya. Pandangannya tak kunjung teralih dari kekasihnya. "A–apa yang kau lakukan dengan penampilanmu?" gagapnya, bertanya sambil sesekali menampar pipinya, meminta dirinya untuk terbangun dari mimpi apapun yang tengah ia alami. Sekalipun ia tahu bahwa kali ini ia sedang tidak memimpikan apapun.

" _Suprise!_ Selamat satu tahun, aku mencintai hyung!" Jungkook mencicit kesenangan, melompat penuh rasa girang dan tertawa dengan lebar. Menampilkan sepasang gigi kecilnya yang menyembul dengan begitu mungil dari kedua belah bibirnya. Taehyung tertawa kecil, "dasar anak setan," umpatnya _tak serius_ , ia lalu segera membopong tubuh Jungkook, menutup pintu apartemennya asal dengan telapak kakinya dan membawa kekasihnya berputar di ruang tengah. Setelahnya ia segera membanting tubuh Jungkook pada sofa dan merangkak menghampirinya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Kau semakin berat saja sekarang, berapa banyak kau makan akhir-akhir ini," godanya sambil menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Jungkook gemas, membuat pria di bawah kurungannya terkekeh kecil. Persekon selanjutnya ia ikut terkekeh geli. Telapak tangannya yang kasar mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Jungkook dan memainkan ujung rambutnya. "Merah tua terlihat luar biasa cocok bagimu. Kau menjadi terlihat seperti pria nakal penggoda sekarang, apakah tuan kelinci ini tengah menggoda tuan muda Kim Taehyung yang sangat tampan? Karena Kim Taehyung benar-benar ingin menerkammu sekarang juga," candanya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Jungkook mendorong wajahnya jauh-jauh setelah ia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Dan Jungkook tak pernah tahu, mengapa ia merasa luar biasa sempurna ketika sosok Taehyung berdiri di sampingnya. Menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap terus berdiri. Membawakan segenap kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Dan Taehyung berhak mendapatkan apa yang layak ia dapatkan dari Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook yang Taehyung inginkan, Jeon Jungkook yang Taehyung dambakan. Bukan Jeon Jungkook yang lemah, bukan Jeon Jungkook yang mudah menangis.

 _I gave you everything babe, everything that i had to give._

 _Boy, why would you push me away?_

Karena Jungkook mencoba untuk menjadi siapa yang Taehyung inginkan. Ia mencoba untuk memberikan segala ia punya kepada Taehyung. Membuang waktu istirahatnya untuk menemani Taehyung di ruang musik, berlatih saxophone. Mengabaikan sejumlah tugasnya untuk memberi Taehyung semangat agar ia mampu menyelesaikan tumpukkan skripsi yang dosennya beri. Ia memberikan segalanya kepada Taehyung karena ia rasa Taehyung memang layak mendapatkannya–mendapatkan cintanya, waktunya, perhatiannya, dan segala mengenai dirinya. Dan Jungkook ingin memberikan apapun yang dapat ia berikan kepada Taehyung, membuat pria itu ikut merasakan segenap _kebahagiaan_ kecil yang selalu Jungkook rasakan.

Tapi Jungkook berani bersumpah tak ada yang jauh lebih menyakitkan, dibandingkan saat-saat dimana Taehyung _menendangnya_ pergi dari kehidupannya. Mendorong jauh-jauh segala perhatian yang Jungkook berikan kepadanya, menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia mampu melanjutkan kehidupannya tanpa Jeon Jungkook di sampingnya. Ia mengatakan segenap hal bahwa apa yang selama ini telah ia lakukan bersama Jungkook, merajut cinta kasih keduanya dengan begitu manis, merupakan dosa terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan. Mengucapkan segalanya secara detail dan menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan seakan-akan Jungkook tak lebih dari seekor binatang cacat yang begitu lemah. Menyumpahi Jungkook yang saat itu menjatuhkan ribuan tetes air matanya untuk Kim Taehyung yang dengan keparatnya membuat seluruh tubuh Jungkook bergetar. Kasar, mulutnya mencaci maki Jungkook, membentaknya tepat di hadapan wajahnya dan menyuruhnya untuk melangkah pergi dari lantai apartemennya.

.

.

Sia-siakah selama ini seluruh cinta yang Jungkook berikan kepada Taehyung ketika pada akhirnya semua yang telah ia perjuangkan untuk membahagiakan pria itu bagai terbuang begitu saja tanpa sebuah hasil yang memuaskan; _terkecuali air mata yang terus mengalir keluar merembes dari kedua bola matanya_. Pernakah Taehyung berpikir, untuk apa ia menarik Jungkook ke dalam kehidupannya jika pada akhirnya ia akan mendepak Jungkook pergi dengan cara yang kelewat kasar; menyayat hati dan menohok jantung.

...

 _You know I'm used to making your day._

Jungkook rasa kehidupannya menjadi sangat luar biasa kacau akhir-akhir ini. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa setiap paginya kini ia melangkah tanpa sadar menuju apartemen Taehyung. Berdiri dengan tubuh yang bergetar di hadapan pintu bernomor 395 tersebut. Berharap jika apa yang tengah ia tunggu akan keluar dan segera mendekapnya, mengatakan padanya bahwa apa yang telah ia katakan beberapa hari yang lalu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. Mengucapkan ribuan maaf kepadanya karena telah mampu membuat Jungkook _hancur_ , retak bagai kacai yang kehilangan ikatannya dengan serpihan teman-temannya, dan _**mustahil**_ untuk kembali pada bentuk semula; kecuali Tuhan menghendaki, kecuali Kim Taehyung datang untuk memperbaiki keadaannya. Namun nyatanya _tidak_. Kim Taehyung tidak pernah dan mungkin tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu terhadap Jungkook. Ia hanya akan melengang keluar dengan santai dari apartemennya dan berjalan melewati Jungkook seakan keduanya tidak saling mengenal antara satu sama lain.

Segala hal sudah Jungkook lakukan untuk membuat Taehyung memberikannya alasan yang lebih masuk akal, mengapa ia mendorong Jungkook jauh-jauh dari kehidupannya. Jungkook rasa ia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun terhadap Taehyung. Hari sebelum Taehyung menohok jantungnya dengan kata-katanya, berjalan dengan luar biasa sempurna seperti biasa. Taehyung yang menjemputnya dan mengajaknya pergi menikmati _weekend_ mereka, saling berbagi kasih canda dan tawa. Dan selepasnya, setelah itu semuanya _**berubah**_. Tidak ada Taehyung si pria penuh kasih sayang yang Jungkook kenal, yang ada hanya Kim Taehyung– _sosok yang luar biasa kasar_ , yang menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook dengan brutal menghasilkan memar yang membekas di kulitnya. Yang membentak Jungkook; berteriak dengan kasar di hadapan wajahnya. Kim Taehyung yang mendepak tubuh Jungkook dengan jari telunjuknya, mendorongnya jauh-jauh hanya dalam satu gaya dorong. Membuat Jungkook mundur beberapa langkah dan memandang nanar punggung Taehyung yang berjalan menjauhinya, dengan tangan kanan yang terangkat dan melambai pasrah kepadanya.

 _Salam perpisahan_ , menyisakan Kim Taehyung tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah yang membekas di hatinya atas segala hal yang telah ia lakukan, dan Jeon Jungkook yang terus-menerus membuang tetes demi tetes air matanya untuk orang yang terhitung luar biasa brengsek bagaikan bajingan murahan seperti Kim Taehyung. Untuk apa, Tuhan– _untuk apa Jungkook menangisi Taehyung_ , hal itu tidak akan pernah mungkin membuat Taehyung kembali padanya. Jungkook sadar, tidak– _ia tahu_ , segala hal yang ia lakukan tak akan berakhir seperti segenap ekspetasi yang membayangi akal dan pikirannya. Semuanya tidak akan memiliki jalan cerita yang serupa dengan imajinasi liarnya yang mengharapkan Taehyung untuk kembali merengkuhnya. Tidak akan adal hal serupa itu dan Jungkook tahu, Jungkook sadar.

Mengirimkan ribuan surat untuk Taehyung dan meletakkannya di depan pintu apartemennya, menaruhnya di lokernya, bahkan hingga memberikannya langsung. Semuanya Taehyung tolak dengan cara yang luar biasa _sarkastik_. Bagaimana ia menepis kasar tangan Jungkook, merobek surat yang telah ia berikan, memotong kata demi kata hasil dari tulis tangannya tanpa memperdulikan air mata yang selalu jatuh mengalir membasahi kedua belah pipi Jungkook. Pandangannya yang dingin menusuk sepasang legam hitam milik Jungkook, kakinya yang melangkah lebar melewati Jungkok dan tak memberikan sedikitpun atensi. Ia hanya diam seribu kata, menganggap bahwa setiap eksistensi Jungkook bukanlah hal yang dirasanya perlu ia pedulikan. Bertingkah seakan masa lalunya yang ia rajut dengan manis dan hangat bersama Jungkook hanyalah mimpi buruk, _dan kini ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya_.

Jungkook berani bersumpah, ia merindukan segalanya tentang Taehyung. Bagaimana lembutnya jemari Taehyung yang memainkan surai rambutnya, suara sengaunya yang membelai gendang telinga Jungkook, perilaku bar barnya yang mampu membuat Jungkook kewalahan namun juga membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam pada pesona Kim Taehyung. Semuanya terasa asing bagi Jungkook ketika paginya kosong tanpa kehadiran Taehyung; ketika ponselnya kosong tanpa sedikitpun pesan _KakaoTalk_ dari Taehyung; ketika langkah pertamanya hambar tanpa tubuh tegap Taehyung yang selalu berdiri di hadapan pintu apartemennya dan menunggunya untuk keluar. Kim Taehyung hanya definisi lain dari pria terbrengsek yang pernah Jungkook temui, namun mampu membuat Jungkook kewalahan atas perasaan rindu yang membuncah memenuhi rongga dadanya hingga sulit baginya untuk mengambil nafas karena rasa sesak yang menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi.

...

.

.

 _Cause nothing can ever, ever replace you.  
Nothing can make me feel like you do_

 _You know there's no one, I can relate to.  
I know we won't find a love that's so true._

Jungkook merapihkan pakaiannya. Kedua mata bulatnya kembali memandang refleksinya yang memantul sempurna di kaca. Tangannya berpindah merapihkan surai rambutnya yang ia tata berantakkan. Ponselnya berbunyi, dan hal tersebut yang membuat Jungkook segera melupakan sejenak penampilannya dan menyambar ponselnya.

 _-Yein, J._

 _Oppa, kau dimana? Aku sudah di depan apartemenmu_.

Keningnya mengernyit kecil ketika membaca pesan _KakaoTalk_ yang masuk. Ia segera melangkah menghampiri pintu apartemennya, membukanya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dan tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati seorang wanita berdiri di hadapannya. Tubuhnya mungil dengan rambut hitam panjang dan sepasang mata bulat yang nampak serupa dengan Jungkook. Kekasihnya; _ya_ , maksudku wanita manis ini memang kekasih baru Jungkook. Sudah menjalin hubungan selama satu bulan penuh dan Jungkook berharap jika Yein akan membawanya _kembali_ pada kehidupan normalnya. Tak akan ada lagi Jeon Jungkook yang terus menangisi orang yang bahkan entah tak ditemui keberadaannya.

"Yein _ie_ cantik sekali hari ini," puji Jungkook dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung luntur di wajahnya. Ia mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya sedangkan ia mulai kembali berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Sekali lagi, Jungkook menatap pantulan tubuhnya. Kemeja putih yang ia lapisi dengan sweater hitam, dan celana putih pendek yang membalut tubuhnya. Tangannya kembali merapihkan rambutnya, hingga pada persekon selanjutnya ia termenung membeku di hadapan cermin. Pandangannya kosong menatap rambut merah tuanya yang mulai samar menjadi hitam, lalu beralih pada kedua lubang tindik di telinganya yang kosong. Jungkook segera bangkit dari posisinya melangkah penuh menuju nakas, membuka lacinya dan mengambil sepasang _piercings_ yang tersimpan apik disana. Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika ia memaksa dirinya untuk mengambil material besi tersebut, menggenggamnya erat dan membawanya menuju cermin. Jungkook menunduk sejenak, mengambil salah satu _piercing_ tersebut dan mengenakannya di telinga kanannya.

 _Dan Jungkook tak tahu_ , mengapa air mata kembali terbendung di pelupuk matanya. Menatap tampilan dirinya di hadapan cermin sekarang ini. Tidakkah kini ia terlihat seperti dirinya pada tiga tahun yang lalu, pada awal dimana ia rela menekan batinnya untuk mengubah penampilannya hanya untuk Kim Taehyung. Menghamburkan beberapa lembar uang tabungannya untuk membawa dirinya ke salon, mengganti hitam rambutnya menjadi merah tua dan menahan sakit ketika peluru kecil menembus telinganya menghasilkan sepasang lubang tindik yang masih membekas sempurna hingga sekarang ini. Dari ujung jemarinya yang bergetar, kini tubuhnya yang perlahan mulai enggan mengikuti akal dan pikirannya. Ia bergetar, air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Oppa? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Pikiran Jungkook terpecah belah begitu saja ketika suara Yein kembali memenuhi ruang pikirannya. Ia segera mengusap air matanya yang memenuhi kedua belah pipinya. Matanya berpendar menatap wanita itu kini tengah mengintip kecil dari balik pintu kamarnya, merasa enggan untuk masuk sehingga ia hanya menyembulkan kepalanya saja. "Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan, habis oppa lama sekali. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada oppa," Yein terkekeh kecil lalu membalikkan badannya, hendak kembali melangkah menuju ruang tengah sebelum–

"Yein- _ah_ , kemari sebentar."

–suara Jungkook menginterupsinya untuk masuk. Yein mengerutkan keningnya namun memilih untuk menuruti apa yang Jungkook inginkan. Kakinya melangkah menghampiri Jungkook, memperhatikan lemat-lemat kekasihnya yang masih setia berdiri di hadapan cermin. "Bagaimana penampilanku–maksudku _piercing_ nya, apa aku terlihat cocok dengan ini?" Jungkook bertanya ragu, mengusap _piercing_ yang menggantung pasrah di lubang tindik telinga kanannya. Perbedaan tinggi tubuh yang cukup terbanting membuat Yein harus menengadahkan kepalanya dan sedikit berjinjit, menatap telinga kanan Jungkook. Wanita itu terperangah terkejut, "Oppa menggunakan tindik?" ia bertanya seakan hal tersebut merupakan hal yang luar biasa tabu. Ragu, Jungkook akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yein.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Aku sebenarnya sudah menggunakannya sejak _uh_ –well, beberapa tahun silam dan aku sedikit _merindukan_ benda ini jadi–a-ah, aku bisa melepasnya jika kau merasa aku tak terlihat cocok dengan ini. Yang tadi itu aku hanya bertanya, kalau memang cocok aku mungkin bisa mengenakannya hari ini untuk ber _nostalgia_ , kalau tidak aku akan mencopotnya." Jungkook menjawab tergagap, persis sekali jika ia enggan membuat Yein kecewa. Namun wanita di hadapannya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar, menatap Jungkook dengan binar cerah di matanya. "Tidak, aku hanya terkejut karena selama ini Oppa tidak pernah menggunakan _piercing_ mu. Dan kalau aku boleh jujur, Oppa terlihat sangat tampan dengan _piercing_ ini." Senyuman di wajah Yein semakin lebar ketika ia melontarkan segenap pujian kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya lega. "Aku rasa kita bisa pergi kencan sekarang," ungkap Jungkook sambil mengenakan satu _piercing_ yang tersisa di lubang tindik telinga kirinya. Sekali lagi, ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sempurna. Penampilannya telah luar biasa sempurna, ditambah dengan Yein yang berada di sampingnya. Tangannya malu-malu menggapai jemari Yein, menautkan jari keduanya dan menggenggamnya erat. Hingga ketika Jungkook menatap dirinya dan Yein di pantulan cermin, wajah keduanya sudah sama-sama memerah. Tawa kecil terlontar lolos dari kedua belah bibir Jungkook. "Kita pergi sekarang, oke?" Ia membuka suaranya dan segera menarik lembut tangan Yein yang masih berada di dalam tautan serta rematannya.

Minggu itu, Jeon Jungkook dan Jeong Yein memilih untuk menghabiskan _weekend_ mereka dengan berjalan mengelilingi Seoul. Tanpa mobil, tanpa alat transportasi apapun. Yein yang memilih, _Jungkook masih ingat sekali_. Wanita itu enggan hanya diam terduduk di jok penumpang dan menikmati pemandangan Seoul. Ia bilang ia ingin menggerakkan badannya dan sedikit berolahraga kecil dengan berjalan kaki sambil menemukan hal hal unik di Seoul yang kemungkinan dapat ia temukan lebih detail ketika ia berjalan kaki.

"Ah, Sujeong eonnie!"

Jungkook yang saat itu tengah berjalan di tengah lamunannya sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tautan jemarinya dengan milik Yein yang terlepas. Kedua bola matanya mengekor mengikuti kekasihnya yang kini berlari kecil menuju sepasang kekasih yang berjarak dua hingga empat meter di hadapannya. Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya kecil ketika pandangannya buram, ia mencoba memaksa retinanya untuk bekerja lebih baik. Hingga pada detik selanjutnya ketika apa yang diingankannya telah ia dapatkan, tubuh Jungkook langsung terasa membeku di seluruh titik. Syaraf-syarafnya yang terhubung menuju otaknya bagai putus membuat segalanya terasa _blank_ , dan Jungkook sama sekali tak mengetahui apapun yang harus ia lakukan. Disana, ia melihat Yein yang menghampiri sepasang kekasih. Seorang wanita dan– _**Kim Taehyung**_. Pandangannya langsung mengabur saat itu juga, pelupuknya telah banjir oleh air mata yang menggenang. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar ketika Yein memanggilnya, melambaikan tangannya dan memintanya untuk menghampirinya.

"Oppa, kenalkan ini kakak kelasku di SMA dulu, Sujeong eonnie!" Yein tersenyum lebar ketika ia memperkenalkan Sujeong. Jungkook membalas senyuman Sujeong ketika dirasanya wanita asing tersebut memberikannya segaris senyuman. "Aku Jungkook, senang bertemu denganmu, Sujeong-ssi," Jungkook membungkukkan badannya, dan segera memalingkan pandangannya ketika ia _hampir_ membawa kedua bola matanya terarah menuju Kim Taehyung yang kini benar-benar berada di hadapannya.

"Jungkook-ssi, perkenalkan ini kekasihku, Kim Taehyung. Kalian tampak sebaya, mungkin bisa menjadi teman dekat nantinya," Sujeong tertawa kecil ketika telapak tangannya mendorong pelan bahu Taehyung untuk maju beberapa langkah menuju Jungkook. Dan saat itu, ketika Taehyung kini berdiri dengan jarak tak lebih dari empat puluh senti meter di hadapan Jungkook, ketika sepasang netra kembar keduanya saling bertabrakkan, _mereka_ dapat melihat tubuh keduanya yang saling terpantul buram di kedua bola mata hitam tersebut. Taehyung tertawa kecil setelahnya, sedangkan Jungkook memilih untuk kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Ia enggan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya kepada Taehyung, ia hanya ingin Taehyung tahu bahwa kini ia kuat tanpa sedikitpun kehadiran Taehyung di hidupnya.

"Hey Jungkook-ssi, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Kim Taehyung."

Kedua jenjang kaki Jungkook bagai kehilangan keseimbangannya saat itu. Dunianya bagai roboh menimpanya, hanya karena suara serak Taehyung yang kembali membelai lembut gendang telinganya. Jungkook _merindukannya_ , Jungkook merindukan suara sang keparat di hadapannya. Pria itu segera menundukkan kepalanya, ketika air mata benar-benar hampir melesat keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya, akal dan pikirannya yang meminta Taehyung melakukan _lebih_ dari ini. Meminta Taehyung untuk segera mendekapnya, membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dengan telapak tangan kasarnya yang lembut mengusap pucuk kepala Jungkook. Mengatakan segenap kalimat pembawa tidur kepada Jungkook, mendeklarasikan sebuah hal bahwa ia luar biasa merindukan Jungkook. Namun itu hanya _imajinasi semata_ , bukan? Jungkook tahu hal serupa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Taehyung benar-benar telah menendangnya keluar dari kehidupannya, dan disini ia sendiri berusaha untuk berdiri tegak tanpa Taehyung. Mencoba untuk menjadi sekuat dirinya yang _dulu_ , tanpa Taehyung. Walaupun ia tahu hasilnya gagal, walaupun ia tahu semuanya akan sia-sia, walaupun ia tahu bahwa sembila puluh delapan persen hasil kerja kerasnya melupakan Taehyung bagai hangus ketika ia mendapati Taehyung yang berada di hadapannya. Ketika rasa rindu itu mencuat keluar bagai menggempur rongga dadanya ketika akal dan syaraf-syarafnya mulai bekerja tak normal.

 _Brengsek!_ Jungkook mendesis kecil di tengah diamnya.

"Oppa, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Yein memecahkan seluruhnya. Keheningannya, lamunannya.

Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum tipis kepada Taehyung dan menepuk bahunya. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga," ia membalas salam perkenalan Taehyung. Mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menghilangkan getar kerinduan yang menyerangnya ketika ia membuka mulutnya. Mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak segera menghajar Taehyung dan menyerangnya disini, menyumpahinya bertubi-tubi atas tindakan brengseknya yang telah mampu membuat Jungkook jatuh dan kehilangan segalanya. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga, hingga pada akhirnya tanpa disadarinya air mata benar-benar telah mengalir keluar membasahi kedua belah pipinya.

"J–Jungkook-ssi, k-kau menangis?" Suara Taehyung terdengar luar biasa tergagap ketika ia menangkap Jungkook yang menatapnya nanar, dengan wajah yang benar-benar telah basah oleh air mata. Suara Jungkook yang terdengar mendesis kasar menggelitik telinganya, kedua tangannya yang ia kepal kuat-kuat, benar-benar mampu membuat Taehyung kehilangan akalnya. Semuanya seperti _dejavu_. Jungkook yang menangis di hadapannya, Jungkook yang mencoba menahan berat tubuhnya tanpa satupun benda yang dapat menopangnya.

"Kau brengsek, hyung. Kau bajingan."

Tidak ada yang dapat bereaksi saat itu ketika Jungkook mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan tajam, menusuk seluruh pegerakan Taehyung hingga pria tersebut benar-benar diam membeku di tempatnya. Persekon yang dialami keempatnya saat itu langsung terhenti ketika Jungkook berlari kencang meninggalkan Sujeong, Yein dan Taehyung. _Tidak_ , tepatnya ia meninggalkan Taehyung. Kakinya melangkah penuh, benar-benar enggan untuk membalikkan badannya dan memulai aktingnya sebagai aktor ulung dengan berpura-pura tidak mengenali Taehyung. Akting macam apa itu, _menjijikan_. Taehyung mungkin bisa melakukannya dengan baik, dengan mimik yang pas dan suara yang terdengar begitu tegas dan kokoh. Tapi Jungkook tidak. Memaksakan perasaannya yang bahkan meminta tubuhnya untuk bergerak memeluk Taehyung, bertingkah bahwa sosok pria di hadapannya merupakan orang asing yang tak pernah dikenalinya. Jungkook tidak berbakat sebagai seorang aktor maupun publik figur, ia hanya seorang pria biasa.

Tapi pernakah kau berpikir jika Taehyung yang nampak telah benar-benar melupakan Jungkook kini ikut memaksakan kedua kakinya berlari menerobos ramai orang-orang yang memenuhi sepenjuru jalanan Seoul. Meninggalkan kekasihnya dan kekasih Jungkook, dan mengejar _mantan kekasihnya_. Semakin jauh ia mengejar Jungkook, disitu ia menemukan bahwa Jungkook semakin sulit baginya untuk ia kejar. Pandangannya mengabur sesaat setiap kali kedua bola matanya menangkap Jungkook yang tengah berlari menghindarinya. Hingga pada akhirnya keberuntungan benar-benar tengah jatuh pada tangan Taehyung. Pria itu segera menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook, memaksanya masuk pada salah satu gang kecil dan mendorong tubuh pria itu hingga punggungnya membentur dinding.

"Jangan gila," ia membuka suaranya. Panas dan perih bagai menyerang kerongkongannya ketika suara sengaunya melonglong keluar lolos dari celah bibirnya. Kedua lengannya mengurung Jungkook, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata elangnya yang mengintimidasi. "Kita _bukan_ lagi sepasang kekasih sekarang ini, Jeon Jungkook. Dan kau–dan kau Jungkook-ah, si keparat kecil, kau bukan anak remaja labil yang masih mengalami cinta monyet. Sekarang kau adalah pria dewasa, dengar aku baik-baik. Dua puluh empat tahun, benarkah aku kalau kini kau berumur dua puluh empat tahun?" Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya, memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Jungkook dengan tajam. "Jangan pernah mengharapkan aku untuk kembali karena–"

 _ **Buugh!**_

Ucapan Taehyung terhenti begitu saja ketika kepalan tangan Jungkook kini mendarat sempurna di pipi kanannya. Tubuh Taehyung limbung dan ia dapat melihat Jungkook yang kini memandangnya dengan nafsu amarah. "Lanjutkan kalimat itu dan aku benar-benar dapat menyerangmu disini!" Jungkook mendesis kecil, menatap Taehyung yang kini terduduk di tanah dengan tangan kiri yang memegang pipi kanannya dan tangan kanannya yang menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh berbaring di lantai. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan ketika pria itu melangkah menghampirinya dan menunduk, menarik kerah bajunya lalu menatapnya dengan wajah penuh air mata. Taehyung tertawa kecil, jemarinya yang dingin tergerak untuk mengusap wajah Jungkook dengan begitu rapuh, sudut ibu jarinya menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni yang menutupi wajah pria di hadapannya.

"Pikir kau siapa yang membuatku jadi selemah dan semenjijikan ini? Kau pikir siapa yang sudah menjatuhkanku jauh di bawah lubang neraka hingga sulit bagiku untuk bernafas, hingga enggan bagiku untuk melanjutkan hidupku karena yang kurasakan saat itu hanya penderitaan yang kau ciptakan untukku tak kunjung berakhir. Kau disini yang _menjijikkan_ , hyung. Kau disini yang lemah, brengsek, tengil, kekanakkan, keparat, bajingan, sampah, dan seperti _anjing_. Hidupmu kotor dan busuk, yang kau bisa lakukan hanya menyakiti orang lain disekitarmu, bukan?"

Lagi, Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan pandangan penuh luka yang tersirat jelas di kedua bola matanya. Cengkramannya pada kerah baju Taehyung semakin menguat ketika amarahnya semakin memuncak pesat. _Dan ketika Taehyung membelai wajahnya_ , ketika Taehyung menyentuhnya hingga rasa rindu yang sejak tadi menggempur penuh luka serta perih yang mendera tubuhnya kembali, Jungkook bungkam. Ia bergetar, air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya. Jemari panjang Taehyung menyentuh pundaknya, memaksanya dengan lembut untuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga kini Jungkook benar-benar tak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Terduduk di atas pangkuan Taehyung dengan getar bagai setrum yang terus menyerang seluruh syaraf tubuhnya. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia merasa luar biasa rapuh karena pria di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti sangat terluka selama ini karena aku," Taehyung tertawa kecil, kedua tangannya menangkup lembut wajah Jungkook dan mencoba menyingkirkan kedua tangan pria yang lebih muda yang terus menutupi wajahnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap penuh hati-hati bibir Jungkook yang bergetar, sedangkan secara perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jungkook, menempelkan kening keduanya hingga ia dapat merasakan ujung hidungnya yang bertabrakan dengan ujung hidung Jungkook. Ia kembali terkekeh kecil, menempelkan sejenak bibirnya dengan bibir Jungkook lalu menyesapnya lembut. "Hey, kenapa kau jadi terlihat sangat lemah seperti ini," ia bertanya dengan frustasi. Kedua bola matanya bergetar kecil melihat air mata yang kembali jatuh dari netra Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jungkook terduduk di atas pangkuan Taehyung dengan ribuan perasaan yang menyerang akal dan dadanya. Rasanya bagai memabukkan dan begitu nyaman ketika ia kembali mendapatkan apa yang tak lagi pernah ia rasakan selama hampir setahun ini, selama Taehyung yang meninggalkannya pergi. Perlakuan lembut Taehyung yang benar-benar memanjakannya dan enggan menghancurkannya, bibirnya yang menyesap lembut bibirnya dengan gerakan yang begitu rapuh dan pelan, ujung jemarinya yang dingin membelai permukaan kulit Jungkook. Jungkook sangat merindukan segalanya hingga air matanya kembali jatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia tak dapat menahan tubuhnya yang terus bergetar atas setiap perlakuan Taehyung yang begitu Jungkook rindukan.

"Hey, berhentilah menangis. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Jungkook-ah," Taehyung menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Jungkook gemas, mengecup kedua kelopak Jungkook lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan. "Sejahat itukah aku padamu hingga membuatmu hingga seperti ini," ia mendesah kasar, meletakkan telapak tangannya pada pucuk kepala Jungkook dan membiarkan pria yang lebih muda bersandar di ceruk lehernya. "Sulit bagiku untuk benar-benar membuangmu dari kehidupanku, kau telah masuk terlalu dalam ke darahku. Apakah selama ini aku telah menjadi aktor yang hebat? Berpura-pura bahwa aku benar-benar tak lagi mengharapkan dirimu di dalam hidupku, sedangkan pada faktanya setiap hari di ruang kamar apartemenku yang dingin tanpamu aku selalu merindukanmu. Bertingkah seakan selama ini aku sudah tak lagi peduli terhadap eksistensimu di tengah hal yang sebenarnya terjadi jika aku benar-benar senang melihatmu yang selalu dengan setia menungguku di depan pintu apartemenku." Taehyung bermonolog kecil dengan telapak tangannya yang masih dengan setia mengusap pucuk kepala Jungkook. Ia menyandarkan dagunya perlahan pada kepala Jungkook dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, maafkan aku."

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku, hyung? Kenapa kau mendepakku pergi, memandangku dengan begitu tajam seakan aku bukan orang yang kau inginkan, seakan kau benar-benar membenciku. Apa mungkin kau senang karena kau mampu membuatku tersiksa tanpa kehadiranmu? Jika mungkin itu apa yang kau inginkan, _i told you, you're perfuckly success_."

Jungkook tahu seharusnya ia _senang_. Taehyung melakukan apa yang selama ini ia inginkan. Mengatakan padanya bahwa apa yang telah ia lakukan bukan apa yang selama ini ia ingin lakukan. Tapi Jungkook sendiri tak dapat menahan mulutnya yang mengucapkan rentetan kata yang mampu membuat Taehyung bungkam. Membuat respirasinya menciut hingga sulit bagi Taehyung untuk mengais oksigen dan mengisi kantung paru-parunya yang perlahan mengempis dan kering keronta. Ia terlanjur _kecewa_ , merasakan begitu banyak sakit yang menghujam fisik dan mentalnya secara bertubi-tubi, terlebih setelah menyadari bahwa Taehyung merupakan sumber dimana rasa sakitnya datang dan hadir. Jungkook benar-benar membenci Taehyung yang telah membuatnya tak memiliki arah dan tujuan hidup, membuatnya bagai orang bodoh yang hidup termakan api, bernafas di bawah air dan menghangatkan diri di bawah tumpukan salju. Jungkook membenci sebuah fakta bahwa Taehyung juga merupakan alasan mengapa ia begitu menjadi luar biasa rapuh, membuat tubuhnya limbung terhempas angin ; hatinya menciut dicengkeram dingin yang luar biasa menyesakkan.

"Tanya Seokjin hyung untuk jawaban ini," Taehyung menengadahkan kepalanya sejenak, menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen di sekitarnya yang mencampur dan berbaur dengan aroma mawar yang menguar pekat dari rambut Jungkook. "Temukan jawabanmu disana, dan _kembalilah_ padaku jika kau merasa bahwa aku memang layak untuk kembali kau jadikan sebagai rumahmu ; tempat dimana kau bersandar ketika kau luar biasa lelah dan membutuhkan secercah kasih sayang untuk meningkatkan semangatmu."

.

.

Karena keduanya tahu, mereka masih menyimpan secuil harapan kecil di hati mereka berharap jika mereka akan berakhir seperti dulu. Dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang melimpahi keduanya dengan begitu suci. Tidak ada yang mampu menggantikan posisi masing-masing ; baik posisi Jungkook di hati Taehyung maupun posisi Taehyung di hati Jungkook. Tak lagi ada tempat untuk yang lainnya karena mereka telah berpegang teguh untuk terus bersama selamanya sekalipun _penghubung_ diantara mereka telah hangus. Dan mereka tahu ; – _ralat_ , mereka benar-benar tahu jika mereka tak akan menemukan cinta yang sempurna, sesempurna bagaimana dulu keduanya saling merajut kisah manis tersebut.

...

.

.

.

.

"Taehyung itu spesial," Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya kebingungan, lalu menatap Seokjin yang kini tengah menyeruput minumannya. "Kau tidak akan percaya dengan alasannya jika Taehyung yang menceritakannya, mungkin karena itu Taehyung memintamu untuk menanyakan apa yang _sebenarnya_ terjadi kepadaku," Seokjin melanjutkan ucapannya sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya sejenak. Raut wajahnya kini berubah menjadi luar biasa serius, garis wajahnya menegang seketika. Pandangannya lurus menatap Jungkook dengan tajam dan meminta pria di hadapannya untuk membalas tatapannya dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dengarkan ini baik-baik," ia kembali membuka mulutnya dan sedikit menggantung ucapannya. "Sekali lagi aku ulang, _Taehyung itu spesial_. Ia lahir dengan kemampuan umum yang dimiliki anak indigo–aku mohon percayalah, aku kakaknya dan aku tahu banyak tentangnya. Ia dapat membaca masa depan, menebak umur seseorang, dan melihat benang takdir yang terikat pada jari kelingking orang di sekitarnya. Kupikir mungkin kau telah banyak mendengar tentang _benang takdir_. Jika jari kelingkingmu terikat benang dengan orang lain, itu berarti kau dan orang tersebut ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Pada awalnya, hal yang serupa terjadi pada kau dan Taehyung. Itu yang menjadi alasan mengapa Taehyung begitu yakin ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya padamu, ketika ia menjagamu dan memperlakukanmu dengan luar biasa penuh perhatian ; karena ia pikir kau adalah takdirnya dan kau layak untuk diperlakukan seperti seorang raja. Asal kau tahu, Taehyung terkadang memang terlihat sarkastik dan cuek dengan keadaan di sekitarnya namun ia sebenarnya begitu peduli dengan orang yang ia sayang. Tapi saat itu, ketika ia datang ke rumahku dengan air mata yang memenuhi wajahnya, ketika ia tiba-tiba berlari memelukku dan menunjuk jari kelingkingnya, aku tahu sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi di antara kau dan Taehyung–

ia menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Ketika kau dan Taehyung yang menghabiskan hari Minggu kalian bersama-sama dengan kencan sederhana yang nampak sudah seperti kegiatan rutin kalian. Dan yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia dapat menangis seperti itu di tengah fakta yang semua orang tahu bahwa ia bukan orang yang mudah menjatuhkan air matanya, karena ia melihat benang takdirmu dan Taehyung yang perlahan samar dan hilang. Ia menemukan sebuah hal bahwa tak lagi ada _ikatan_ diantara kalian, itu mengapa ia menjauhimu, memutuskan hubungan kalian karena ia ingin melupakanmu. Kau tahu, Taehyung benar-benar menyayangimu. Ia sangat mencintaimu, dan ia tidak bisa membuangmu jauh-jauh dari hidupnya semudah seluruh aktingnya yang ia lakukan di hadapanmu. Ia aktor ulung bodoh yang kelewat idiot, dan kau harus tahu itu."

Seokjin mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya dengan segaris senyuman yang terulas jelas di garis bibirnya. Pandangannya lembut menyapu Jungkook yang kini diam membeku di hadapannya. "Hey, jangan menangis, bocah," Seokjin tertawa kecil ketika tiba-tiba Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dan ia dapat melihat beberapa tetes air jatuh mengalir dari pipinya dan membasahi mejanya. "Taehyung bilang kau banyak menangis karenanya, dan ia menitipkan pesan kepadaku agar tidak membuatmu menangis. Kau tahu, kalau Taehyung menemukan kau yang menangis setelah mendengar penjelasanku, aku benar-benar bisa mati karena ada kemungkinan besar Taehyung akan membunuhku," ucapan jenaka tersebut keluar begitu saja dari mulut Seokjin. Pria yang lebih tua tertawa kecil, namun segera menghentikan tawanya ketika ia mendapati tangisan Jungkook yang semakin kencang. "Astaga, Jungkook-ah," ia tersenyum tipis lalu menggapai ujung jemari Jungkook yang bergetar.

"Jika kau pikir selama ini Taehyung membencimu, jika kau berpikir selama ini Taehyung menganggap kau sebagai orang yang sangat lemah dan menjijikan, maka perspeksimu telah menyentuh kata salah. Jika ia memang membencimu, bagaimana mungkin ia selalu memintaku untuk mengawasimu sekalipun aku mengatakan tidak dan memaksanya untuk melakukannya sendiri. Kalau memang ia menganggapmu sebagai orang yang menjijikan, mana mungkin ia selalu berdiam diri di kamarnya dengan bingkai foto yang membingkai wajahmu dengan wajahnya. Mengucapkan segenap pujian seakan ia benar-benar memujamu. Kau tahu Jungkook-ah, Taehyung itu sederhana dengan segala prilaku blak-blakannya, sikap bar-barnya, penampilan arogannya, kau tahu itu. Tapi ia memiliki banyak hal yang tak orang miliki, ia tahu bagaimana caranya membuatmu bahagia dengan setiap langkah yang berada di pikirannya, langkah-langkah yang tak mungkin pernah muncul di akal dan pikiran orang lain. Jadi kumohon, kembalilah kepada Taehyung dan rengkuh ia. Ia tidak jauh berbeda denganmu, hey. Benar-benar lemah dan cengeng, rapuh dan mudah terjatuh."

Ketika Seokjin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jungkook segera bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya yang berair menatap Seokjin dan memberikannya secercah rasa terimakasih yang tersirat begitu jelas di legam iris matanya. Detik selanjutnya ia segera berlari kecil keluar dari kafe tempat dimana ia dan Seokjin berada. Tak ada tempat lain yang berada di pikirannya selain apartemen Taehyung. Ia berani bersumpah jika ia akan segera mendobrak pintu apartemennya jika Taehyung enggan membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya jika ia akan langsung membunuh Taehyung di tempat jika pria ringkih itu kembali bersikap menjijikan dengan berpura-pura tak mengenalinya dan tak membutuhkannya. Dan hatinya berteriak kecil ditengah larinya jika ia akan membuat benang takdir keduanya kembali, ia akan membuat benang tersebut kembali terikat di jari kelingking keduanya. Lalu membawa dirinya dan Taehyung pada mereka yang dulu, mereka yang begitu sempurna dengan kata cinta. Ia berjanji.

Langkah Jungkook terhenti begitu saja ketika ia menabrak tubuh seseorang membuat dirinya limbung dan mundur beberapa langkah sedangkan orang yang ditabraknya sudah terjatuh di aspal. Pandangan Jungkook berpendar mencari orang yang telah di tabraknya, "Y–Yein-ah? Astaga maafkan aku, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook segera melangkah menghampiri Yein ketika ia sadar bahwa orang yang baru saja ia tabrak adalah kekasihnya. Tangannya segera menarik tubuh Yein untuk bangkit dari jatuhnya lalu menepuk-nepuk baju wanita tersebut yang kotor akibat aspal yang menggeseknya. "Apa ada yang terluka?" Ia segera mengitari tubuh Yein dan memeriksa setiap bagian tubuh wanita tersebut, detik selanjutnya ia segera menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika ia tak menemukan sedikitpun luka maupun lecet di tubuh Yein.

"Oppa...," Yein memanggil Jungkook, membuat pria tersebut segera menghentikan pergerakannya dan menatap Yein dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Taehyung oppa benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang ini, _kembalilah_ padanya. Maksudku, hubungan kita kini harus berhenti disini. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini semua sedangkan kau dan Taehyung oppa sekarang ini sudah seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwa kalian. Kalian saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, dan aku–a-aku dan Sujeong eonnie ingin kalian kembali bersama. Kami hanya ingin melihat kalian bahagia karena kami pikir selama ini kami tidak pernah melihat kalian tertawa selebar bagaimana ketika kalian tertawa bersama. Maafkan aku kalau selama ini aku banyak membuat salah, kalau aku jadi terlalu manja dengan oppa. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, dan terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Jungkook menatap Yein dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan ketika ia menangkap wanita itu yang kini membungkukkan badannya dan melangkah meninggalkannya. Tubuhnya reflek berbalik menatap punggung kecil wanita tersebut, pandangannya buram oleh air mata hingga– _Taehyung_ , ya, Taehyung. Ia harus mengejar Taehyung sekarang ini bagaimanapun juga keadaannya. Kedua kakinya segera berlari dengan langkah lebar menuju apartemen Taehyung. Ia benar-benar tak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan aneh, ia tak mempedulikan protesan yang terlontar keluar dari beberapa orang yang terhantam bahunya ketika ia berlari. Ia hanya ingin segera menemui Taehyung dan memeluknya, membuat segalanya kembali seperti dulu. Ia lelah untuk menjadi lemah seperti ini, ia lelah kehilangan semangat hidupnya karena Taehyung telah membawa semuanya pergi dan meninggalkannya dengan ribuan luka yang terus menohok hati dan jantungnya. _Ya_ , Taehyung pergi dengan luka, dan meninggalkan Jungkook dengan luka. Keduanya sama-sama terluka, dan masa bodoh dengan semua itu karena Jungkook akan tetap menyalahkan Taehyung karena ia telah mengambil keputusan yang luar biasa _tolol_ dengan pergi meninggalkannya.

"T–T-taehyung!" Mulutnya terasa kaku ketika tergerak untuk mengucapkan nama Taehyung. Ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Taehyung dengan peluh yang memenuhi wajahnya, menatap nanar pintu tersebut hingga akhirnya ia segera melangkah masuk ke dalam. Air mata kembali jatuh membasahi kedua belah pipinya ketika ia menemukan Taehyung yang tengah terduduk di sofa dengan pandangan kosong. "Tae-hyung," suaranya terdengar luar biasa bergetar ketika ia memanggil Taehyung dan melihat pria tersebut yang menoleh menatapnya. Mata keduanya sama-sama sembab oleh air mata, dan Jungkook tak peduli ketika kini ia segera berlari menghampiri Taehyung dan menimpa tubuhnya. Tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung sedangkan kepalanya ia sembunyikan di dada Taehyung, membiarkan air matanya jatuh semakin deras. Membiarkan Taehyung yang kini membalas pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Jungkook, ikut menangis dan membasahi surai rambutnya. "Aku merindukanmu, aku sangat merindukan hyung," Jungkook bergumam kecil ditengah isak tangisnya, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap tubuh Taehyung seakan ia enggan membiarkan Taehyung pergi meninggalkannya untuk yang _kedua_ kalinya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _sayang_."

Ketika Taehyung yang mengucapkannya, ketika Taehyung yang memanggilnya _'sayang'_ Jungkook tidak pernah merasa semabuk ini. Ribuan kupu-kupu bagai hinggap di perutnya dan menghasilkan sejuta rasa yang selalu ia rasakan ketika bersama Taehyung. Bagaimana hangatnya tubuh Taehyung membawanya kembali ke dalam pelukannya, bagaimana jemarinya yang rapuh memainkan ujung rambutnya dengan begitu manis, bagaimana suaranya yang serak dan sengau penuh penggertakan serta penaklukan tersebut mampu membuat Jungkook jatuh tertidur dan mengarungi alam mimpinya. Jungkook merindukan hal tersebut, dan kini ia dapat kembali merasakannya di tengah rasa rindunya yang semakin menjadi. Yang Jungkook rasakan saat ini hanya satu ; semakin erat pelukannya pada Taehyung, semakin besar pula rasa rindu yang dialaminya kepada Taehyung.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah..."

"Ya, hyung?"

" _Tell me was it worth it? We were so perfect_ –"

"– _but baby I just want you to see ; there's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me. Together through the storm..._ "

"Ah– _yes, there's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me. Together."_

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, tangannya menggapai-gapai liar jemari Jungkook dan menautkan jemari keduanya. Senyumannya semakin lebar ketika ia dapat kembali merasakan sensasi hangat jemari Jungkook yang mengisi kekosongannya. Taehyung tahu, hanya Jungkook yang mampu mengisi celah kosong di hidupnya. Dan hanya Jungkook yang mampu menorehkan senyuman serta tawanya dengan begitu sempurna.

.

.

" _So?_ " Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Taehyung dan menatap pria yang lebih tua dengan pandangan geli. Pandangannya berpindah sejenak pada jemari keduanya yang Taehyung remat dengan begitu erat, Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Ikut meremat balik jemari Taehyung hingga memastikan tak lagi ada celah yang membiarkan keduanya berpisah.

" _So? You asked me so?_ Jungkook-ah, _Veuillez Sauvegarder_.*"

Jungkook tertawa terbahak-bahak, disusul oleh Taehyung yang segera mencubit hidung Jungkook gemas ketika sadar bahwa pria kelinci itu baru saja menertawakannya. "Sok bahasa prancis kau," ejek Jungkook sambil mencubit gemas pipi Taehyung. Ini benar-benar berada di luar batas imaji dan ekspetasinya, ia tak pernah membayangkan jika dibalik penderitannya selama hampir setahun setelah Taehyung meninggalkannya, akan berakhir dengan semanis dan seindah ini.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu? Mau atau tidak?" Taehyung bertanya dengan tidak sabaran setelah mengaduh akibat Jungkook yang mencubit pipinya. Ia menyunggingkan segaris senyuman miring di wajahnya tatkala mulutnya segera ia dekatkan pada wajah Jungkook dan menggigit hidung pria yang lebih muda hingga pria kelinci tersebut mengaduh sepertinya. Taehyung tersenyum puas, lalu menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Jungkook yang memerah akibat gigitannya. "Tahu rasa kau, kelinci setan," ucapnya sambil terkekeh kecil. Ketika menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Jungkook, pandangan Taehyung langusng tertuju begitu saja oleh bibir Jungkook. Ia segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala Jungkook dan menatap pasrah pria yang kini berada di pangkuannya, "hey jangan tatap aku dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan seperti itu. Aku bisa benar-benar menyerangmu sekarang juga," ungkapnya dengan aksen menyedihkan yang langsung mengundang kekehan Jungkook. "Hey jadi bagaimana jawabannya? Mau atau tidak?" Taehyung kembali mendesak dan mengguncang tubuh Jungkook, menghasilkan tawa puas dari pria yang lebih muda.

"Iya, iya. Aku mau," jawab Jungkook di sela tawanya. Awalnya Jungkook pikir Taehyung akan bersorak kegirangan, _sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu ketika ia yang menerima tawaran Taehyung yang ingin menjadikannya sebagai kekasihnya_. Namun pria yang lebih tua hanya terdiam sambil memandangi jemari keduanya, kening Jungkoong mengernyit kecil hingga pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengekori sudut mata Taehyung dan memandang jemari keduanya yang saling bertautan. "A–ada apa, hyung?" Ia bertanya, dengan rasa takut yang perlahan melingkupi hatinya. Ia benar-benar takut jika setelah ini Taehyung akan kembali membuangnya dan mendepaknya sekalipun Jungkook sendiri telah berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal seperti itu untuk terulang.

"J-Jungkook-ah...," Taehyung memanggil Jungkook dengan sedikit tergagap. Pandangannya pada jemari keduanya semakin melemat, ia segera melepaskan tautan diantara keduanya lalu kembali memandang jemarinya dengan jemari Jungkook. Detik selanjutnya sebuah senyuman lebar terlukis jelas di garis wajahnya, bagaimana ia tersenyum dengan begitu puas dan kembali memeluk Jungkook dengan sangat erat. "Benangnya–benangnya kembali, k-kau, takdirku. Astaga aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kukatakan sekarang ini, tapi Jungkook-ah! Benang takdir kita kembali," tubuh Taehyung bergetar kecil ketika mengatakannya. Aksennya terdengar luar biasa bahagia, pelukannya pada tubuh Jungkook semakin erat terutama ketika ia kembali menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Jungkook. Hangat kembali membelai permukaan tangannya saat jemari Jungkook menyentuh kulitnya, pori-porinya bagai megap-megap menyedot kulit Jungkook untuk terus bersentuhan dengannya. Taehyung tersenyum puas, dan Jungkook tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan di balik itu semua.

.

.

Mungkinkah ada kisah yang jauh lebih mendebarkan dibandingkan perjuangan kecil cinta di antara Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook? Bagaimana kedua pria rapuh itu sama-sama memperjuangkan cinta mereka yang nampak hanya seperti sebuah ilusi semata. Berjuang untuk menggapai hal yang perlahan mulai menyamar hingga pada akhirnya hilang di tengah kabut hitam. Terus merengkuh cinta dan perasaan tersebut hingga pada akhirnya Tuhan berkehendak lain, kembali menakdirkan keduanya untuk bersama. Memberikan mereka sebuah hasil yang layak disandingkan dengan perjuangan mereka selama ini.

...

 _[Inspired by Nothing Like Us (Covered by Jungkook of BTS)]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Menikah, nih?" Seokjin menatap kartu undangan di hadapannya dengan ragu lalu menatap sepasang kekasih di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Jungkook dan Taehyung berdiri dengan luar biasa bodoh di hadapannya, dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah keduanya. Pandangan Seokjin kembali jatuh menatap undangan berwarna _peach pink_ di genggamannya, membuka isinya dan membulatkan matanya melihat tanggal pernikahan yang tertera disana. "Yang benar saja, kalian menikah saat hari kemerdekaan Korea Selatan?! Mau menikah disamping tiang bendera atau bagaimana, sih?" Seokjin memijat pelipisnya ketika ia mendapati sepasang kekasih di hadapannya ini hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi kakak kandung Taehyung tersebut.

"Aku sudah menawarkan Tae-hyung untuk menikah saat hari Valentine saja, atau mungkin saat hari ibu. Tapi Tae-hyung bilang tanggal pernikahan itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_ , ia menginginkan sesuatu yang ekstrim. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menetapkan tanggal pernikahan kita pada tanggal delapan belas agustus, dia bilang akan ada upacara pengibaran bendera juga di gedung pernikahan– _ups_ , aku salah bicara ya hyung?" Jungkook segera menghentikan ucapannya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat melihat Seokjin yang langsung membanting undangan pernikahan mereka setelah mendengar penjelasan Jungkook.

"Terkadang aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir calon suamimu, Jungkook-ah," Seokjin kembali memijat pelipisnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia bersandar pada pintu apartemennya lalu memandangi undangan pernikahan adiknya yang baru saja ia banting ke lantai. Detik selanjutnya ia berjengit kecil ketika mendapati sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang, ia hampir melayangkan bogem mentah pada orang tersebut jika saja ia tidak cepat menyadari jika yang melakukan tersebut adalah suaminya sendiri– _Kim Namjoon_. Seokjin mendecih kecil ketika Namjoon menyapa Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan hangat.

" _What's going on, babe?_ Kenapa cemberut seperti itu?" Namjoon mengusap daun telinga Seokjin lembut tatkala suaminya ini malah menepis tangannya kasar. Namjoon mengernyit kecil lalu terkekeh. Pandangannya segera tertuju pada undangan pernikahan di hadapan Seokjin dan segera memungutnya. "Hey, astaga, kalian akan menikah?" pria dengan rambut _blonde_ tersebut bertanya dengan tidak percaya setelah melihat isi undangan pernikahan tersebut. "Astaga aku tidak menyangka kalian akan menyusul kami setelah ini. Hey, Seokjin hyung, kita harus cepat-cepat mengadopsi anak sebelum mereka memulai pernikahan mereka." Namjoon tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar ucapan jenaka buatannya sendiri.

"Taehyung-ah, kau harus menjaga calon suamimu baik-baik. Kau sendiri yang bilang Jungkook itu cengeng, cemburuan dan sensitif. Mengurus suami seperti itu harus butuh kesabaran, ya tapi setidaknya Jungkook memang jauh lebih dewasa dan mandiri dibandingkan kau. Dan Jungkook-ah, calon suamimu ini –Taehyung– orang yang berbeda. Ia unik dan aku harap jika kalian siap untuk mengadopsi anak, tolong jauhkan anakmu dari Taehyung ; maksudku jangan biarkan ia bermain terlalu sering dengan Taehyung. Aku takut anak angkatmu akan tumbuh idiot seperti Taehyung."

Namjoon tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika ia menyelesaikan nasehatnya dan menangkap Taehyung yang hendak menyerangnya jika saja Jungkook tidak segera menahan pergelangan tangannya. _Memang_ , Namjoon tak dapat berbohong jika sepasang kekasih di hadapannya ini sangat luar biasa unik sekalipun perbedaan sikap di antara keduanya sangat terbanting. Jungkook yang terkesan tak banyak omong dan memilih untuk bungkam setiap kali ia merasa ia tak memiliki kesibukan apapun dengan apa yang tengah terjadi di sekitarnya, disandingkan dengan Taehyung yang tak dapat berdiam diri untuk waktu yang lama dan terkesan kasar atas segala perlakuannya. Dan samar, Namjoon sudah dapat membayangkan kehidupan rumah tangga yang akan mereka alami nanti. Bukan kehidupan rumah tangga yang dewasa seperti apa yang Namjoon dan Seokjin alami, namun sebuah kehidupan sederhana namun penuh makna yang akan mereka jalani.

.

.

"Kau tahu, aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

" _Tentu saja aku juga_ ," ucapnya. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap penuh makna sepasang kekasih di hadapannya. "Setelah menikah cepat adopsi anak dan berikan aku keponakan, aku tidak mau tahu. Anakku harus punya saudara sepupu yang imut dan menggemaskan nanti."

...

.

.

.

End

* _Veuillez Sauvegarder_ , diambil dari bahasa prancis yang berarti 'kembalilah'.

Gila. 23 pages (MS. Word) and 9k+ words for this menye menye fic. Dari mellow langsung turn ke fluffy di ending, sama omake yang konyolnya gak ketulungan. Demi tuhan saya minta maaf 8') saya ga mau bikin dua bocah kinyis kinyis ini nangis mulu, kumaha atuh mang ganteng iya unyu iya masa hobinya nangis mulu 8')

And seriously, aku mengapresiasi besar-besaran komentar kalian loh, katanya sih gabaik nahan-nahan apa yang pengen diomongin, jadi bisa kali ninggalin jejak di kolom review, ehe~


End file.
